What Happened? Sequel
by Risje44
Summary: Tobias and Iris, Zeke and Jenna and the rest all ended up happily together. But what happens when their children fight with them, and tell them that they wished they had never been born? They wake up in a world where their parents are 21 again, and in fact never had children. AND all the couples are broken up! The kids have to bring them back together before they disappear...
1. What Happened? Sequel 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **Here's chapter 1 of the sequel to my Divergent story What Happened? The sequel is about all the children!  
I hope you'll all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: This time I own almost all my characters! Except for Tobias, Zeke and Amar!**

* * *

 **Sera**

I groaned as I woke up, stretching my arms without opening my eyes. I was expecting the usual thump of my hands slamming into the wall... But it never came. Instead, I felt something cold and wet, and I opened my eyes quickly and shot up. My hands had been tangled into grass, and I was completely soaked because it was raining. 'What the...' I said, looking around. A shiver went down my spine when I realised how cold I actually was. I wrapped my arms around me as I looked around to find anything I recognised. I couldn't. I laid in an enormous field of grass, no houses in sight whatsoever.

I scanned the sky. The clouds were dark because of the heavy rainfall, however I could see that it wasn't night, the sky was somewhat too light for that.

What the hell was I doing there? There were no fields in Dauntless! I wanted to stand up when I heard someone gasp behind me. I turned around quickly and found my brother Nick. He looked as confused as I felt, and he raised his eyebrows at me. I raised my hands. 'I have no idea,' I admitted. When we looked around to whether we were alone, we realised that we weren't the only ones there. Our little sister Savannah was still sleeping and lied close to me. My boyfriend Julian, who also happened to be Nick's best friend was sleeping behind Nick together with his sister, my best friend, Melody.

I crawled up and walked over to Julian and Melody. 'Guys,' I hissed, shaking them awake. 'Leave me alone, S,' Melody moped, and wanted to turn around when she felt that she wasn't inside her comfortable bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around, gasping as she did. Julian stared at me, and when I raised my hands, he looked at Nick. 'Would this be a prank from uncle Tim and uncle Rick?' He suggested and crawled up, helping Melody up as well. I walked up to Savannah and shook her awake softly. 'Sav,' I said softly. 'Sav, wake up.' Her eyes opened, revealing my mother's green eyes with brown flecks. I suddenly missed my mother, as I would usually call or ask her what to do in these sorts of situations... But I couldn't. We had no idea where we were... Could we be in Amity?

'What is it, Sera?' Savannah asked sleepily. 'Look around, Sav. We're not in Dauntless anymore,' I said softly. She jumped up and gasped. 'But Sera, what about mom and dad?!' She called after she'd located Nick, Julian and Melody. I shook my head. 'I don't know, love. I have no idea why we're here. We'll figure it out though, trust me.' Savannah hugged my waist, and I stroke her long blond hair to calm her down. Looking at her almost made me hysterical though, because she was the splitting image of mom, only Sav was way younger of course.

Nick was a combination of our parents. He had dad's hair and body, yet mom's eyes, nose and mouth. I however was the splitting image of my dad, as I'd got his dark blond hair and dark blue eyes, sometimes black when I was angry. I did get mom's body though, I wasn't muscular- I was quite feminine. Nick and I were 20, and Savannah was our little baby, she was six years old. We were 14 years older, but Savannah had not been planned: she was everyone's little present. Just like Nick and me, Sav had gotten her own number nickname. She was Seven, as she was mom the second, so five + two. Often people called me the Numbers, instead of our real last name Masters. Should mom and dad ever have another child, it would have to be Eight!

At that moment I realised what the last time was when I saw them.

Just last night, we were all having dinner in the cafeteria, kids and parents. We were all having a great time until Jenna, Zeke, Tim and Layla found out that Lake and Melody were dating and hadn't told their parents. One moment we were laughing, the next moment, Jenna and Layla were yelling at their children. Uncle Tim was looking really sad that Lake had done something like that, he probably felt like their bond was better than that. He and uncle Zeke shared a few looks as they let their wives rule the discussion, they were too disappointed. I did get it though, I wouldn't appreciate it if my child wouldn't tell me something like that, but yet again, I told my mother everything.

Melody and Lake started yelling back, and finally, it resulted into unsolved family businesses. My parents were quiet, because our family hardly ever fought or experienced troubles, but after a little while of hearing the others fight with their parents, Nick and I had something to say as well. 'We hardly ever see you,' Nick said accusitively, looking at mom and dad. Mom looked shocked and dad raised his eyebrows.

Nick was right, we hardly ever saw them anymore because we left home when we turned 16 (and after initation we got our own apartments) and they had real busy jobs. Every free time they had they were spending it with Savannah, and they tried to come over as much as they possibly could. Yet dad, being the new Dauntless Co-leader, and mom being a teacher AND baker, there was hardly any time left.

I knew I shouldn't be mad, but I couldn't help it... I stood by my twin brother.

'You only have time for Savannah,' I said, looking at Nick as he nodded. Mom and dad looked at each other and mom's eyes were worried, dad's eyes were somewhat more incredulous. 'It isn't like you come visit us at any time,' he said, shaking his head. 'We are quite busy indeed, we have busy jobs, but you can come look for us too.' Mom nodded silently. 'Nick, Sera, we miss you very much, we really do, but you can't expect us to run around following the two of you because we miss you.'

I knew they were right, yet Nick and I took it further. We threw arguments at mom and dad, they tried to react reasonably but our arguments became stupid. After a while we were just yelling at them. 'It's like ever since we left home you seem to have forgotten about us,' Nick said angrily, and I nodded. 'you have Sav, the little sweetheart. You don't need us anymore. Well guess what, WE DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE EITHER!' I yelled. 'MAYBE WE SHOULD ALL HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!' Melody screamed at her parents. Nick and I stared at mom and dad, who looked broken now. Dad's usual hard face looked like he'd been punched in the face by someone he loved, and mom's face looked like her heart was broken into a million pieces.

Before I could regret my decision and apologize, Julian pulled my hand and we ran away. I felt dad's eyes burn into the back of my head, and I started crying into Julian's shoulder once we'd reached the next hallway.

And now we were here, no clue or idea why, we were just there. 'Guys, I don't know about you, but I feel terrible about yesterday evening,' I said. Everyone nodded. 'We broke their hearts,' Melody said softly, her voice trembling. Lake kissed her temple and grabbed her hand. 'Where are the others?' Nick suddenly asked. I frowned, yeah, the others had been fighting with their parents too right? Like Flynn, Catherine and Theo? Why weren't they here?

'We are with the group that slept together last night. Flynn, Cat and Theo went home. We spent the night and Nick and Sera's,' Julian said, ruffling his hair. Melody nodded, 'I think you're right, Juke.' 'We didn't eat peace bread or anything right?' Lake asked, trying to find an explanation for our weird blur. We all shook our heads and tried to crack our brains.

A tear slid down my cheek. I thought of my dad's eyes, they'd looked so hurt that the blue in his eyes was almost transluscent. Mom had grown pale during the conversation and fiddled with her fingers, a habbit she'd passed onto me. The look on her face was so... Full of pain, so hurt. I couldn't believe we'd done this to them. They loved us to death, and we knew it. I looked at Nick and his eyes were blurry, he couldn't believe us either.

'We have to find them and apologise, guys,' he said, scraping his throat. Everyone nodded in agreement. 'Let's start walking then, because we have no idea where to go,' Savannah said, our little smart girl. 'I can see a house far away, we could walk up to it?' Julian suggested. We all agreed again and started walking. I had almost forgot about the rain, had I not stepped straight into a puddle. 'Damn it,' I whispered as I shook my foot. My sock was soaked immediately and I sighed. I deserved it anyway.

We kept walking, avoiding most puddles, but we were soaked because it was pouring, as if the sky was crying because of our stupidity. When we arrived at the house, we decided to put our sorrow aside. It wouldn't get us anywhere at that moment, we had to find our way home and then we could get back to feeling like crap. The house looked beautiful, it was big with a wooden roof. 'I wouldn't want to have a wooden rood in an open field,' Nick said perceptively. 'Hopefully thunder doesn't strike here.' I shook my head, he was right, it was quite a risk the owners had taken.

Nick knocked on the door and we waited for someone to answer. It didn't take long until an old lady opened the door and was able to tell us how we could get back to the city centre. 'Ma'am, shouldn't you go with us?' Lake asked, slightly worried. 'If the thunder strikes here, the roof will burn down.' The lady smiled at Lake and shook her head. 'Thank you dear, but I have lived here for years. Sometimes you have to just have faith in what you are doing. You can't always hide from a storm. Sometimes you have to face the storm and beat it.' We thanked her, and she closed the door. She left us all thinking.

After a little while, the field finally came to and end, and houses started dooming up. We exulted and walked the last part with renewed hope. 'It looks different, or is it me?' Julian asked as we approached the city centre. I shook my head. 'You're right.' All houses were different. Different shapes, different colours, patterns... But it were the people on the street that caught our attention. Non of them were wearing colour-coded clothes? Colours mixed with grey and black...

My heart skipped a beat. Where the _fuck_ were we?

'Excuse me, ma'am?' Nick said as he approached a woman, dressed in green. The woman looked up and smiled. 'Hello, can I help you?' She asked. Was she from Amity? Uncle Tim told me once that he used to wear all sorts of colours, even green. 'Yes, could you tell us where we are?' Melody asked confused. The woman looked surprised. 'We're in Chicago. Poor dears, are you lost?' She asked as she looked at Savannah. My mouth fell open, as did Nick's. Chicago?! That's where we lived!

'A-Are you sure?' Nick asked confused. She nodded. 'Thank you very much, miss,' Julian said politely. 'Do you happen to know a place where we could get something to drink nearby? And to seek shelter from the rain.' She nodded immediately. 'Yes, there is a little bakery nearby. Those girls are very sweet, they will take care of you. It's called Isenna's Dauntless, it's down the road.' My heart skipped a beat again, and my eyes caught Melody's. 'Thank you very much,' we said in unison, and started walking down the road.

'I can't believe this, Isenna's?' Julian asked confused. Nick nodded, 'how is this even possible?' 'What is this for sick joke,' he mumbled, and grabbed Savannah's hand because she looked scared. 'Yeah, we're in a factionless Chicago. I'd always imagined how it would be, but now I would want nothing more than to see the gates of Dauntless. I'll even jump down into the net, I promise.' I shook my head, it was all a big riddle to me.

'Guys!' Lake said, stopping dead in his tracks. He pointed towards a bakery, just a little down the road. There it was... Who would we find inside? Would mom be there? Would she recognise me? A loud thunder strike caused me to jump up. 'Let's go inside!' Savannah said quickly, and pulled Nick and me towards the door. I took a deep breath when I reached the door, and crossed my fingers that mom was in there. Nick opened the door, let all of us inside and quickly followed himself.

The warmth of the bakery welcomed us and the smell of chocolate croissants and multiple sorts of cake entered my nose, causing my stomach to grumble. 'Seriously, I smell your mother's brownies, S,' Julian said, leaning towards me. 'Yeah, and I smell your mother's pies,' I whispered, looking around. We walked over to a table and grabbed an extra chair. 'Guys, this clearly isn't our Chicago, we can't pay for any of this, our money isn't valid,' Melody said as she scanned the menu. I shook my head and looked up, only for my jaw to drop. 'What is it?' Julian said as he looked at what I was staring at.

It was his uncle Rick! He was walking around wearing an apron, bringing food around. 'Mel,' Julian hissed, and pointed at Rick with his head. She gasped. 'That means that mom MUST be here, for sure!' We all nodded and scanned the place. 'Oh my God,' Melody hissed, pointing at another part of the restaurant. 'It's aunt Emma!' I looked at the spot she'd pointed to, and saw aunt Emma and uncle Rick laughing about something as they were cleaning a table. 'They look young,' Savannah said with a frown. They really did, how was that even possible? 'Why is this so WEIRD,' I said with a sigh.

'Well, they will not recognise us, they look like they are as old as we are, which means that we should be two and a half to three,' Nick said. 'We are in such big trouble,' Lake sighed. Nick shot me a quick look. 'There's uncle Tim, guys,' he said, pointing at the counter. Uncle Tim was helping customers as Emma and Rick were waving at him like idiots, causing him to laugh and apologise for his colleagues. I smiled, my family was crazy.

'I have a feeling that we've been sent here for a reason,' Lake said as he looked at his father. 'However I'm quite sure it's not to see our parents and family being weird.' Melody shook her head, 'and I don't think that all our parents would be working here, that would be too easy, wouldn't it?' Nick and I stared at each other, then stared at Savannah. We were all there, the ones who'd been fighting with our parents last night. Except for Sav, but she ran after us to talk to us after the fight.

Wait. THE FIGHT!

My mouth fell open. 'Guys! It's because of the fight! We have to-' I started, but was interrupted by a certain voice.

'Hello,' a girl's voice said. Nick, Savannah and I turned around quickly.

It was mom!

Well, the 21 year old version of mom. If she was 21, she would be married to dad right now, or at least engaged. I checked her hands, but I only saw a ring I didn't recognise, but I knew enough to see that it wasn't an engagement or wedding ring. Oh God.

Her blond hair was very long, it almost reached her lower back... And her eyes were so familiar. She looked so young, like she could be one of my friend instead of my mother. I could see why dad had fallen for her. I already knew before, but in my memories she was older of course, she was taller (because I was shorter) and when I was finally taller, she was 36, so I couldn't remember her being this young and short.

When she was 21, Nick and I were four... But where were we now... Were we alive? I wanted to hug her so bad and tell her I was sorry, but something told me that she would look at me with a weird look on her face and call a shrink. That realisation caused a lump to form in my throat, and I tried my best to swallow it. 'Welcome to Isenna's, I haven't seen you before, have I?' Mom asked surprised.

No wait, I couldn't call her mom... It was weird, she was my age. I wanted my real mom, this was Iris.

We shook our heads and smiled at her politely. 'Gosh you're all wet, it's brutal outside isn't it? Well welcome to my little bakery. Isenna's Dauntless is a combination of a restaurant and a bakery that my best friend Jenna and I, Iris, own together. We combined the named, and came up with Isenna's!' She explained happily. 'And what about Dauntless?' Nick asked, his voice small. We were talking to our 21 year old mother, how weird is that?

She stared at Nick for a little while, then shook her head. 'I'm sorry, you look a lot like my brother,' she laughed and smiled. 'We chose the addition of Dauntless because we took a leap of faith. We were Dauntless when we put all our savings into this business,' she explained. I nodded. 'Well, it seems to be running quite smoothly, doesn't it?' I asked. She nodded excitedly. 'It's going very well, thank you!' She took out her little notebook to take our orders when Melody eyed me nervously.

'I'm so sorry, Iris, we're not from here. We just found out that your money is different from our money, we haven't got any,' Julian said, somewhat embarrassed. Iris' mouth fell open. 'Oh, that's not good! How did you get here then?' Nick's eyes widened. 'By train,' he said quickly. 'We're searching for our parents,' Savannah said softly, staring at Iris who looked like she felt really sorry for us. 'You can stay here as long as you want, okay? We're known for our atmosphere and music,' she smiled, sensing she shouldn't ask more questions. 'Thank you, mo- IRIS,' I said, then called her name to cover up my almost screw up.

My face grew red, and my cheeks felt hot. The others looked shocked, and Iris raised her eyebrows.

'Did you just say... _Mom_?'


	2. What Happened? Sequel 2

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter 2 of the sequel.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent!**

* * *

 **Sera**

Iris actually giggled. I blushed. 'Believe it or not, but as my brother Nick looks just like your brother, you kind of look like the younger version of our mother,' I said, trying to turn it into a joke. She grinned in a way she always did when I made a joke, causing my heart to skip a beat.

 _Mom... Please recognise us..._

'Do I look okay when I get older?' She joked in return. 'You look perfect,' Savannah squealed. Iris looked at her and smiled. 'I can't believe how much you look like... Well... Your mother,' she said and stroke Sav's hair softly. 'Iris!' Tim called, beckoning her. 'Coming, Tim!' She called back, and nodded at us. 'If you need anything, please call me, all right?' She said, walked over to Tim and looked at something he wanted to show her. We were all silent for a little while when Nick broke the silence. 'I think I'm going insane,' he admitted. 'So our parents have no idea who we are,' Melody said. 'I'm still wondering where our fathers are.' 'We have yet to find out why they don't remember us,' Lake said. We discussed it for a little while when we heard another familiar voice. 'Hi! Iris told me there was a group without money looking farmished and voracious,' aunt Jenna said. My head jerked up, it was her! Brown eyes, brown hair, quirky... My mother in law.

Julian and Melody looked happy to see their twenty year old mother, yet slightly sad. Let's be real. It was pretty cool to meet our parents when they were young... But it pretty much sucked because they had no idea who we were. My parents were the firsts to have children, Nick and I should have been four, but instead, we probably didn't exist, because she didn't recognise Nick's name. I dropped the menu I was holding. Holy crap! WE DIDN'T EXIST! Nick and Juke eyed me worriedly as they'd caught on to my sudden distress. Our parents were living a life without us, because that's what we requested after all, right? Damn... This was our own wish, our own fault! I felt sick to my stomach, how were we going to fix this?! 'I've got a few samples for you here. No charge of couse, Iris and I don't want you to starve,' Jenna said with a smile as she put down a plate with all sorts of pie slices, cakes, brownies, bagels, croissants and a large water can. Tim put down some cups. 'Thank you so much,' we all said genuinely. Jenna smiled. 'Don't worry about it, the more the merrier. Try the samples so you'll know your favourite for next time!' She winked and walked away. What she didn't know was that we grew up with that food, we knew exactly what was standing in front of us.

Nick and Julian looked at me as soon as Tim and Jenna were gone. 'What just happened, Sera?' Nick asked worried. 'It's our own fault, Nick!' I hissed, scanning the room for Iris, Tim, Rick, Emma or Jenna. 'We wished that we'd never been born... Well... I have the feeling that we're not born in this story. We should have been four, mom looks like she's 21 or something!' The others fell silent and grew pale. 'You're right...' Nick said, and his voice broke. 'All right, so the children have probably never been born, but why are we here then? To see how happy they were if we'd never been born?' Julian asked, his voice a mixture of anger and devastation. 'We have yet to find out... Juke,' Melody sighed. As we fell silent again, we decided to distract our minds by eating the delicious goods in front of us. I grabbed mom's brownie, her cheesecake for Nick and her chocolate chip cookie for Savannah. Julian grabbed Jenna's cherry pie, Melody took Jenna's mocha pie for Lake and her mother's chocolate cake for herself. It were our favourites and they always brought a smile to our faces. Iris came to check on us when we had devoured the goods. 'Did you all like it?' She asked happily, squatting down next to Sav. 'It was amazing, Iris. The two of yu are very talented bakers.' We all nodded agreeingly. 'Yes, thank you,' Julian and Nick added in unison. 'No problem at all, thank you!' She said, and started cleaning the table.

'Iris,' Melody started, causing Iris to look up. 'Hi, I'm Melody. I just wanted to ask, my parents happen to know a few people here in Chicago, and we wanted to see whether we could find their children around here somewhere. Do you happen to know a Tobias or a Zeke? Julian and my parents were friends with Tobias' parents, and Nick, Sera and Savannah's parents were friends with Zeke's parents,' she said. HOW SNEAKY! Lake was smiling at his girlfriend, and Nick looked impressed. I sat up straight, moment of truth! Had I been right? Iris raised her eyebrows and seemed to be thinking. 'Right. Yes, I do know them. Tobias, Zeke and my brother Amar co-own a gym called The Pit,' she said. 'To get more information on Tobias and Zeke you should ask the waiters though, they're somewhat more familiar.' She smiled and walked away again. WHAT?! Nick caught my eyes, and he looked like he was about to scream. 'WHAT!' He hissed. 'They have been together since they were FOURTEEN! They're in their twenties, they should be getting married right about now!' I let my head fall into my hands. Savannah sniffled right next to me. 'So mommy and daddy are not together?' She asked softly, her voice trembling. Nick took her in his arms. 'No, Sav. But we'll get them back together, even if it's the last thing I do.'

My head jerked up, and so did Lake's. We stared at each other and nodded, knowing that we were thinking about the same thing. 'Maybe that's our goal, Nick!' I said, feeling like my heart had filled itself with regained hope. 'We messed up, because not only WE are gone, but also ALL RELATIONSHIPS! I think we have to fix this and bring them back together. We have to push them towards each other!' Nick's eyes lit up and he smiled. 'They are still so much in love after all these years, I'm sure we'll get there. And the same for Tim and Layla AND Zeke and Jenna!' He hissed softly. Julian and Melody nodded happily and Lake smiled big as he looked at his father. 'I'm not sure where my mother is, but once I find her... I'll make sure she and dad will find each other,' he promised. 'But then there's the question... How do we do that?' Melody asked. 'Let's all focus on our own parents and getting them back together,' Julian suggested. 'We know them best.'

I nodded. 'Nick, you should take Savannah and find dad. I'll try and talk about him with mom,' I said to Nick, who nodded in return. 'Of course. I want to see daddy, but why should I go Sera?' Savannah asked confused. I smiled. 'Because he's always loved the sight of you.' She blushed slightly, and stood up. Julian stood up as well, looking at Melody. 'I'll go and find dad as well. Lake, do you want to come and make an attempt at finding your mother?' Lake nodded and followed the guys and Sav. They walked away, and it took Iris and Jenna ten seconds to replace them. 'So, tell us,' Iris said, grinning at Jenna who finished her sentence. 'Which guys were your boyfriends?'

* * *

 **Nick**

Wandering through the city made us feel weird. We should be in Abnegation right now, had it been our Chicago. We were looking for our dads whom we would have to befriend. Julian didn't think his job would be too hard. Mine would. My dad wasn't exactly the easiest one to befriend probably, as he was quite tough and taciturn sometimes. Not to mom, Sera, Sav or me, nor to his friends, but to other people; especially the initiates he trained sometimes. Dad was intimidating, just like his father grandpa Masters. Aunt Beth, dad's little sister, always said that her brother had two sides. The first one was Four, the Dauntless part of dad, his tough side. The second one was the person he was around his loved ones: Tobias: dad. Loving and caring, protective maybe but never harsh. However, I was afraid of meeting Four today. Sera knew that, which was why she sent Savannah with me. Savannah looked so much like mom that she had always been a soft spot to dad. She was my secret weapon, even though he didn't know us, he couldn't be rude to us once he saw her, right? 'I think we have to become friends with Zeke first,' Lake said to Juke. Juke chuckled and nodded. 'Zeke is happy, quirky and willing to talk. I don't think my dad is either one of those three without my mom,' I said, and both of them agreed immediately.

'Yeah, I'm happy I'm not you,' Lake admitted and slapped my shoulder. I laughed, 'gee, thanks mate.' 'No it's just, I hope I don't get to see your dad's angry side,' Lake said, shivering. Lake was hardly afraid of anything, but everyone was afraid of Four, it was just common knowledge. Okay, besides mom and aunt Jenna, but even uncle Zeke could be slightly scared sometimes. The only ones arguing with dad when he was in Four mode were my grandparents Masters and aunt Beth. Beth seemed to have an effect on dad that even mom didn't have. I got that though, because I loved Catherine and she could calm me down... But even though Sera and Savannah could be pains in the butt, they had the same kind effect on me as Beth had on dad. We had been walking around for twenty minutes when we found what Iris had been talking about. The Pit. It was actually five minutes from Isenna's, but we'd scanned every street for the Pit. We looked up from under our soaked caps and saw a big building. It was mostly black and daunting. 'We're home!' Sav exulted, causing us to grin. We ran inside, and entered a big hall. It was filled with people in sweats, chatting while filling their water bottles. I looked around and saw an employee at the front desk.

'Excuse me,' I said, 'where can we find Zeke Pedrad, Tobias Masters and Amar Valentine?' The girl behind the glass looked weird and opened the window. 'Why?' She asked and raised her eyebrows. Juke walked up to me and leaned against the glass. 'We're family, in town for the week. I'm Zeke's cousin and these boys are Tobias' cousins,' he said. What? They would kick us out, and besides, what were we even going to say to them?! The girl looked suspicious, but when she looked at Julian, she must have seen that he looked enough like Zeke. Apparently she wasn't entirely convinced. 'Tobias' name is not Masters, family would know that,' she snapped. Wait, what? Dad's name was Masters, just like ours! We had been right about all the other names, so why was this one wrong? 'I'm sorry, yeah his parents got divorced a little while ago. He took his mom's name, we're from his father's side though,' I lied. The girl stared at me, her big blue eyes full of suspicion. 'Right. His name is Tobias Eaton, should you ever want to send a postcard,' she said sarcastically, then grabbed the phone to call the three guys. I hardly noticed her tone, my mind was racing too fast. Juke, Savannah and Lake looked confused.

Eaton?

I'd heard that name before, I'd heard dad say it when he was telling mom about a faction meeting. I clenched my fist and pushed myself to remember it. When I finally did, Amar, Tobias and Zeke were walking up to us already. 'Marcus Eaton, Abnegation's former leader. Dad always spoke very badly of him,' I hissed to Juke and Lake. I knew that mom was originally from Abnegation, but dad wasn't. No I had no time to think about that at that moment. I felt nervous, because Tobias was looking taciturn, as if we were wasting his time, yet slightly curious to see who we were. I hadn't noticed my heartbeat accelerate until the three guys stood right in front of us. 'Cousin!' Uncle Zeke said happily, hugging Juke. He must have noticed the resemblance between Julian and him, because he knew exactly who to greet as cousin. His eyes were not sincere though, he knew we weren't real. 'Let's talk inside the training court,' Amar suggested, and we all followed him quickly. I looked at my 21 year old father, it was insane to see him so young. I liked him so much better as dad, but I could envision us becoming friends if I could earn his trust. His blue eyes were almost black because of the situation, and he leaned against the wall with his arms folded.

'Who are you exactly?' Zeke asked confused. 'I'm Julian, or Juke better said. This is Lake, Nick and Savannah,' Julian introduced us. 'We were sent here by the ladies from Isenna's.' Tobias' eyebrows shot up immediately. 'Why would they send you?' He asked, his voice low and intimidating, but that didn't stop Sav from smiling at him. 'We're willing to work out,' Lake said. 'And Iris sent Savannah along for Amar,' I said quickly, putting my hand on her shoulder. Amar looked at Sav and gasped slightly. 'Jeez, I get that. She looks just like my sister when she was that age. And still,' he said surprised. Tobias' eyes squinted as he scanned Savannah. This whole situation annoyed me, Damn it, why had we been so STUPID. Why did our parents have to take the hit?! Sav blushed slightly and nodded. 'I look like Iris,' she said, then looked at Tobias. 'Do you think she's pretty?' That amazing sneaky girl! Tobias looked slightly confused, then smiled at Sav. 'Yes, I do.' Uncle Amar punched him. 'Shut up! You've been down that road before!' I raised my eyebrows at Juke. 'Before?' I asked. 'Yeah, he dated my sister for a wile until she opened Isenna's and he became co-owner of the Pit,' Amar explained.

'I'm standing right HERE,' Tobias growled and gritted his teeth. 'Look,' Juke said, raising his hands. 'We're here because... Well we have no idea where we are. We kind of woke up far from home and we're searching for our parents. It seems like we're stuck here for a while because we have no money... So we're looking for...' he started, then struggled with coming up with a fake reason. 'Friends,' Lake said, finishing his sentence. Tobias folded his arms and looked at Amar, who looked surprised. Zeke seemed like he was sorry for us. 'We can do friends, that's for sure,' the latter said with a smile, poking the other two. 'I'm the nice one.' Juke, Lake and I laughed as Amar and Tobias glared at him. Savannah giggled and shook her head. 'I like Tobias,' she said, and hugged his leg. He gasped softly and looked down at her. 'Sav!' I said quickly, wanting to pull her back when Tobias raised his hand and gave me a small smile. 'It's okay. I like you too, Savannah.' She did it. She freaking did it. Tobias had been so taciturn, and it was like she could just melt him. Only she could. Savannah looked up happily, then hugged Amar. 'I like you too, you look like Nick,' she said. Amar lifted her up, 'jeez it's like I'm holding my sister,' he laughed. 'And who's Nick again?' He asked. 'Here,' I said, raising my hand. 'I'm her brother.' Amar nodded, 'visibly.' I chuckled and stroke Sav's hair. 'There's another one of me. My twin sister Sera, but she looks an awful lot like our dad, not like our mother, right Sav?' Savannah nodded happily.

Amar put Sav down again and she smiled at Zeke. 'I like you too,' she said, spreading her arms. I grinned, she was quite the little entertainer. Lake and Juke grinned at me. I glanced at Tobias and caught him smiling at her as she hugged Zeke. 'Guys, even though you've brought the cutest girl, your story is weird,' Amar said, causing the other two to look serious again. I nodded. 'We thought the same thing, really. We got into a huge fight with our parents, and the next morning we were stranded here in Chicago,' I explained. 'We have nothing on us, no money, no ID, nothing at all,' Lake added. Zeke looked surprised. 'I hope y'all were just real good sleepwalkers, because if it were you're parents... Dang that's cruel,' he said, folding his arms. Well... You would know, UNCLE Zeke. But I was sure our parents had nothing to do with it. Lake shrugged his shoulders, 'we have no idea. The sleepwalking thing should be impossible though, we're with six people.' 'Six?' Amar said surprised. 'Yes! Our sister Sera, Juke's sister Melody and us,' Savannah said happily. Tobias raised his eyebrows. 'And you've left Sera and Melody at Isenna's?' He questioned. 'Yes,' I nodded, 'why?' Zeke laughed. 'They won't want to leave, bro!' We laughed along. 'The girls were extremely nice and giving. They gave us food because we were starving,' Julian said with a smile. Amar smiled back. 'That's how I know my sister,' he said, playfully nudging Tobias. The latter's face changed as if thunder had stricken and looked angry. 'Don't you dare,' he growled, then walked away. Amar and Zeke shared a look and Zeke sighed. 'I'll go, he'll probably kill you.' Amar nodded and Zeke ran after Tobias.

'What did just happen?' Julian asked surprised. Amar sighed. 'I went too far. He's had a terrible childhood, causing Iris to beg our parents to take him in, which they did when Iris and Tobias were sixteen. They'd already been dating for two years back then. I can't tell you more about his childhood though, besides that it was really bad. My sister practically saved him. However, after da ting for five years, they called it quits because they were... Too busy. Which wasn't true, but you'll have to stalk Iris or Tobias subtly for the real reason. They'll kill me both if I tell you,' he summarized shortly. I nodded quickly... What had happened to my father? Savannah seemed like she was about to cry, so she hid her face in the fabric of my jeans. 'One question,' I said to Amar. He nodded, checking whether Zeke was returning already, but he wasn't, so he looked back at me. 'Iris made it seem like she didn't know Tobias and Zeke that well. What's that about then?' I asked inquisitively. Amar sighed and rubbed his neck. 'She's still very much upset about the break up, and Zeke used to be her best friend before he and Jenna broke up too.' Julian's eyes widened, and so did mine. Our parents were supposed to stay together! They worked in our real life, why didn't they work here? Maybe if they were still in love... Tobias did seem like he wasn't over it. We had to find out about the real reason our parents had broken up, and maybe we could fix it.

Zeke ran back into the room and nodded. 'All right, he's calmed down. Taking it out on the punching bags instead of you. You can go in,' he said to Amar, but I raised my hand. 'Let me do it,' I suggested. Both raised their eyebrows. 'Bro, do you want to die or something? Haven't you heard us talking?' Zeke asked surprised. I shook my head. 'It'll be all right. Let's go Savannah,' I said and followed Zeke's directions on where to go. I found Tobias punching a punching bag, as he had often done in Dauntless when something was bothering him. 'Tobias,' Sav called softly and we walked up to him. He turned around quickly, cursing under his breath as he did. 'Did Amar send you?' He groaned, ruffling his dark blond hair. His eyes were almost black, showing us he was really upset. I shook my head. 'He didn't. We're hardly familiar, I know that... It's just,' I started, fiddling my fingers- something mom had passed onto me. She claimed to have gotten it from grandma Valentine. 'We know someone who went through the same thing,' I explained. Tobias looked surprised and took off his boxing gloves. 'How would you know what I went through?' He snapped, throwing the gloves away.

'Well, what Amar said, plus your reaction to it... It got me thinking,' I lied, covering for Amar telling us that story. Tobias stayed quiet, probably mentally arguing whether he should tell us. I could tell he didn't want to be rude to me because Sav was there. Had it just been me, he would probably have yelled at me to mind my own business. 'The one person we know who went through that was our father,' I said truthfully. Tobias looked a bit shocked at my revelation, and looked at Sav who looked sad. 'I'm sorry,' he said, looking back at me. 'That's terrible, but that doesn't mean that you can help me,' he said firmly. I shook my head. 'It definitely doesn't, however it does mean that we understand your emotions to a certain extent. Our dad is the best dad in the world, because he is so strong, but that's because he told us.' Jeez, my lies were thrown around like they were candy. 'We could be of listening help to you should you ever need us,' I explained. '"We" means Sera and I, not Sav of course,' I said quickly. Sav planted her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

Tobias chuckled, 'she really is a tiny Iris. I mean mini-Iris. The real Iris is already tiny.' I laughed and nodded. He looked at me and smiled. 'Thanks, Nick.' He then stared at the punching bag, and back at me. 'Didn't you say you have no money?' I nodded, 'flat broke.' He nodded. 'What would you say about a practice day tomorrow, which will decide whether you're qualified, and if you are you can work as my trainer assistant?' He suggested. His eyes had gone back to the caring blue, and I smiled big and nodded eagerly. 'Yes! That would be amazing, Tobias, thank you so much for the chance! Iris and Jenna can't feed us forever,' I said genuinely. 'They probably would, though,' Tobias joked, and smiled at Savannah. 'Nick will do great! Our mom and dad taught him and Sera how to fight. One day they'll teach me too, but daddy says I'm too little,' she said, her voice pouting. Tobias smiled and stroke her hair. 'You'll get there Savannah, I'm sure you'll do great one day.' Savannah started glowing. 'Well Nick, let's show me one of your combination punches then,' he said, and handed me some gloves. I grinned, 'Let's see what I can do.' Tobias grinned. 'I'm more interested in what you cannot do.'

Tobias was the best.

 _Now how could I get him back to being my father?_


	3. What Happened? Sequel 3

**Hi everyone,**

 **Here's chapter 3! Let me know what you think :)**

 **Thank you for reading!**

* * *

 **Sera**

'The one with the dark hair and the brown eyes was my boyfriend,' I said with a smile. 'His name is Julian, but he looks so much like his father...' I started, then quickly made up a different name for Zeke, '...Duke, that we always call him Juke,' I said, glancing at Melody. She looked relieved. 'Juke is my brother, and I'm dating Lake, the one with the black hair and blue eyes,' Melody said.

Iris and Jenna nodded happily. 'All right, they are cute! And the boy who looked like Amar, he's single and hanging out with couples?' Jenna asked weirdly. I giggled and shook my head. 'No, that's Nick, my twin brother. He has a girlfriend, Catherine, but she's still at home. And we're... Here.' Jenna's eyebrows shot up. Melody quickly explained our story to her, and she was shocked. 'Poor things!' She said, and shook her head. 'You're welcome to stay here as long as you need, okay?' Melody and I smiled gratefully. 'Thank you, Jenna, and you too, Iris. You're really kind,' I said. Melody bent towards them. 'Have you got boyfriends?' She asked inquisitively.

Iris' look was undefinable. She looked sad, yet smiled. Jenna looked the same, and they smiled at each other, causing Melody and me to frown. 'We did, but we broke up with them a while ago,' Jenna said softly. 'You sound like it still hurts,' Melody said softly as well, looking at her mother. Jenna sighed then smiled halfheartedly. 'It does,' Iris said. She folded her hands and smiled, only pulling up one corner of her mouth. That's when I knew she was still heartbroken. 'There's nothing we can do about it, it'll pass. Sometimes loving one another just isn't enough,' she said. 'Who were they?' I blurted out, 'the boys I mean?' Iris shot Jenna a look, then stroke a strand of hair behind her ear. 'I know I said that I hardly knew them, but that's just because it's hard for us to pretend like we're still friends. My boyfriend was Tobias, and Jenna's boyfriend was Zeke,' she admitted, and I gasped.

WHY DIDN'T IT WORK OUT?!

'What happened?' Melody asked breathless, staring at Jenna. Jenna shook her head. 'It's a long, difficult story that requires a lot of time. We'll tell you one day, I'm pretty sure it'll ruin our moods,' she said. Iris smiled apologetically. 'No, we get it,' I quickly said, shaking my head. Jenna smiled in return. 'Girls, Iris and I were thinking,' she said, and Iris sat up straight. Her eyes regained the usual sparkle, and she nodded. 'We need some new employees, so if you were planning on staying here for a while, you might as well earn some money, right?' Jenna suggested. Our mouths fell open and we nodded quickly. 'That would be great, Jenna! Thank you so much!' Melody called and almost wanted to hug her. Jenna chuckled and hugged her. 'We have two baker spots available,' Iris said. We nodded quickly. 'We've got this!' I said, sounding very determined. Our mothers had taught us how to bake ever since we were little kids. We knew their recipes by heart.

Iris and Jenna giggled and they smiled big. 'So that's settled. We have to take care of something right now, but once we're done, what do you say about your first few practice hours?' Jenna asked. We nodded happily and they smiled. 'All right, we'll see you in a bit!' They walked away, and Melody leaned closer to me. 'Hey, I know we haven't given this much thought yet... But where are we going to sleep tonight? And all nights for that matter,' she questioned. I gasped, she was right! We had to find a place to stay! Melody was about to say something when we heard a guitar strumming. We looked up and saw that Jenna and Iris had taken their places onto a little stage in the back of the restaurant. Jenna was playing the guitar and Iris started singing.

Mom... I'd missed her singing voice. She used to sing for Nick and me, but ever since Nick and I left four years ago, we hadn't heard mom and dad sing anymore. At that moment I realised how badly I wanted to hear them sing together again. She was singing one of her favourite songs, Breakaway by Kelly Clarckson, and it brought tears to my eyes. 'I can't believe we've lost our parents,' Mel said softly, her voice sad. I shook my head. I really hoped Nick and Sav had found dad already, and hopefully he was still in love with mom...

* * *

It was three weeks later, and we'd gotten to know our parents better than we'd ever thought we would, and we'd learnt so much about them that we didn't know before. Iris had become my best friend, whom I told everything (apart from Melody and Cat of course, because we'd been best friends since their births). Melody had become best friends with Jenna, and we even lived with them now, so did Savannah. Juke became best friends with Zeke, Lake with Tim and Nick was still struggling with dad. Savannah helped him where possible, but dad was just quite hard to befriend, apparently. I had only seen him once when I picked up Savannah. He gave me the chills, because he was cold towards people he didn't know... And he didn't know me. He was friendlier once Savannah told him I was her big sister, and I could tell that he was fond of that cute little girl.

Even though she wasn't struggling with befriending our sullen-faced father, the boys were, and they needed her help. Nick was now Tobias' assistent, and the latter was opening up to him somewhat more. Nick told me that even though Tobias had this security wall around him, he was one of the best people he'd ever met. Nick also said that if Tobias and Iris hadn't been our parents, he would've wanted to befriend both. I agreed with him, they were amazing people, but they were even better parents. Nick, Juke and Lake lived with Tobias and Zeke. Melody and I noticed that Jenna and Iris were definitely not over the break up with Zeke and Tobias, but they never wanted to talk about it, nor did the boys for that matter.

According to Jenna, something really bad had happened between Iris and Tobias, and that we shouldn't confront her with asking questions about it. We'd agreed, but it made our job a lot more difficult. How could we get them back together if we had no idea what to fix? Nick was trying to figure it out by asking Amar and Tobias, and Juke was trying to help by trying to retrieve information from Zeke. Even Lake tried to help by asking Tim, but he'd joked that Lake would get him fired if he'd tell the story.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I raised up. Melody groaned, 'bakers' hours suck, all right.' I chuckled and stretched. We heard footsteps and finally saw Iris appear into the doorway. 'Should you want to shower, Jenna is about to roll out of bed, so I'd run for it,' she said happily. I nodded quickly, jumped out of bed and raced down. I heard Iris and Melody giggle behind me, and I almost jumped down the stairs. 'NO, SERA!' I looked up and saw Jenna run up to me. We both screamed and ran into each other, knocking the both of us on the ground. I felt her nails scratch my arm in the process, and she apologised as we tumbled down. 'What the hell!' She called, and laughed. I laughed too, but Iris and Melody were laughing so hard they almost fell down the stairs. 'You're idiots,' Iris said, and Melody nodded agreeingly. Jenna and I looked at each other and our laughs grew louder, until we were finally grabbing our bellies because it hurt.

'You go,' I said to Jenna, still giggling as Melody helped me up. Iris pulled Jenna up and the latter shook her head. 'No you go, I scratched you, you have the right.' I looked down at my arm and saw blood. Nothing new, as a Dauntless member, but I was still surprised. 'What do you have there, razor blades?' Iris nodded, 'right?' Jenna laughed. 'Sorry, S. They can be quite sharp.' I hugged her, and shook my head. 'It's all right, but now I do dibs the shower.' I quickly ran into the shower, saluting as I closed the door. The girls chuckled, and walked away. I looked into the mirror and saw my face. I smiled. Even though mom and dad were at home, probably mad at us... I was having a good time with alternate them anyway. I was sure that once we'd returned home I would have a completely different attitude towards my parents.

When we'd all showered and had eaten breakfast, we walked down towards the bakery. Jenna and Iris lived above the bakery, which was nice, because work was close. We started baking and preparing other goods, and time flew by as always. Soon enough three hours had passed and Rick, Emma and Tim came in at 8 to open up the business. We drank coffee together until the first people started coming in at half past 8. It was Lake and Layla. What? 'Hey guys,' Lake said, waving. I looked at Tim, and his usual happy face suddenly looked quite uncomfortable. Lake saw it too, and he looked at Melody with a frown. She shrugged her shoulders. 'I met Layla outside of Isenna's, she,' Lake started, but Tim scraped his throat. 'Layla,' he stated, is tone of voice hurt.

 _Damn it, another broken pair._

'Tim,' she said surprised as she saw him. 'I had no idea you were working today,' she said, a little flustered. 'I'll be in the back,' Tim said, nodded at Iris and walked off. Layla looked sad. Iris tried to smile, and walked up to Layla. 'Hey, long time no see. Would you like some coffee or tea?' She asked, stroking Layla's back. Layla nodded and walked off with her. Lake, Melody and I stared at Jenna and Rick, who looked uncomfortable. 'Layla and Tim broke up a few months ago, due to an unsolvable argument,' Jenna said softly, trying to be as vague as possible. Lake sighed as he sat down on a chair. DAMN IT! I was starting to hate the word "unsolvable".

* * *

 **Nick**

Even though Sera, Julian, Lake, Melody and I screwed up big time with the fight, I was having the time of my life getting to know my father like a friend. I was Tobias' assistent and I was helping him teach classes, help people and we joked around a lot. He was willing to tell me more and more about his life and when he was in a really good mood, he even spoke about Iris. That only happened when Savannah was around and Amar was gone, because Amar always glared at him when he answered Savannah's questions. We still had no idea what had happened between our parents, and neither did Julian and Melody. Lake was still trying to find his mother, but he was certain about Tim being single.

I was however not focusing on the break up that day. Tobias had brought his little sister Beth with him, and she was six years old. Savannah liked it, her aunt Beth was normally seventeen and a half years older, yet now she was a year younger. It was weird seeing aunt Beth so young, because I'd grown up with her being like a sister. She was only three and a half years older than me, so this was exceptionally weird. Tobias' attitude changed around her, he became this... Well... Dad. He became the person I recognised as dad: loving and caring. 'I always love it when Beth is here,' Zeke joked to Julian, who laughed. 'Yeah, Tobias is quite different like this,' Julian admitted. I nodded agreeingly, but hadn't envisioned the next scene. Beth saw Savannah, and gasped. 'Wow, you look like Iris!'

Tobias' face fell immediately as he looked at Savannah who blushed. 'No, Iris looks like my mommy,' Savannah said, looking at me. I nodded and put my hand on her shoulder. 'It's nice to meet you, Beth, your brother has been talking about you!' Beth's mouth fell open, having forgotten about Savannah's looks immediately. 'What have you told them?!' Tobias chuckled. 'Only the bad things, I promise.' Beth nodded approvingly. 'All right, I can live with that.' We all laughed. Zeke and Julian walked away to train a new class, and Amar walked away to do some paperwork.'Can I play with Beth, Nick?' Savannah asked happily. I smiled, 'ask Tobias, Sav.' She looked at Tobias with her big green eyes. 'Can I play with Beth?' Beth nodded happily, 'yes, please, big brother?' Tobias' face softened as the two cutest girls on the planet were almost jumping at his feet.

'Yes, you can,' he said, and raised his finger before the girls could exult. 'You have to stay in the gym! And don't come near the equipment, all right? I don't want the two of you to get hurt.' Both girls smiled, thanked him, exulted and ran away. He shook his head while smiling. 'Kids can be so easy, making friends like that,' he said. Due to their cuteness, he forgot to build his wall back up... So I decided to strike. It was worth a shot. 'It's easier to build a wall around yourself once you get older right?' I asked, looking at him. He looked surprised, yet nodded. 'Yes, even though it can destroy everything you love.' His face fell right after he'd said that: he realised he'd given something away... And I jumped on it. 'You mean Iris?' I asked, and tried to act casually.

He stared at the boxing gloves he was holding and sighed in defeat. 'Yes,' he admitted. 'Our break up is my fault.' I raised my eyebrows. 'It can't have been that bad, right? My sister Sera told me that Iris and Jenna still speak kindly of you and Zeke,' I said. Tobias frowned. 'That's because they ARE kind. Zeke and I messed up. Well, I did, he tried to defend me which was nice of him, but eventually caused him to break up with Jenna.' My eyebrows shot higher. 'What happened, Tobias?' I asked slowly. He looked at me, his eyes darker than usual. He looked slightly scared even... What could have been so bad?! He took a deep breath. 'Iris was,' he started, but was cut off by Amar. 'T, I need you. Something about a person's membership,' Amar called from the doorway. Tobias looked slightly relieved now. 'I'm coming,' he called to Amar, then looked at me. 'I'll tell you another time,' he said apologetically, and walked away.

Once they'd disappeared out of sight, I clenched my fists. DAMN IT, SO CLOSE! All of a sudden my phone beeped. To stay in contact, we had had to buy new phones, because our phones didn't work in this world. I looked at the phone and saw that Sera'd texted me.

 _SOS. Another broken couple has been found. Tim Layla. "Unsolvable problem" as Jenna called it. I've never seen Tim without a smile, but it was like the North Pole in here._

Fuck... We knew they would be broken up, but now we had another problem to unravel.


	4. What Happened? Sequel 4

**Hello everybody!**

 **Here's chapter 4 of my sequel. Thanks to everyone who's been reading my story.**

 **Let's see whether the kids can make it happen, shall we?**

* * *

 **Nick**

Another week later. Lake was freaking out because Tim had shut down completely after the encounter with Layla, Julian and Melody were freaking out because Zeke did not want to go anywhere near Isenna's whatsoever, and Sera and I were freaking out because there was a guy CHASING OUR MOTHER! A guy who started coming into Isenna's everyday because he liked the sight of Iris. She was flattered, however not yet ready to move on from Tobias.

DAMN RIGHT, THAT'S OUR FATHER, NOT JUST SOME GUY!

Savannah believed we could fix this, but unlike our usual fuck ups and make ups with our parents... I was quite sure we could never fix this. If we didn't hurry, Iris was going to fall for this guy, especially because he was nothing like dad. His name was Peter. Peter was honest, and exceptionally kind towards her, something Tobias always struggled with. Not towards mom, but towards every other person. Iris was surprised by all the attention Peter was giving her, and she had no idea what to do. Jenna said she could try going on a first date with him, yet Melody and Sera said she shouldn't if she wasn't over her relationship with Tobias. She still wasn't willing to share anything about her breakup with him, so Sera and I knew we had to get it from Tobias.

He had tried to avoid the Iris subject for as long as possible, but then finally, on a Thursday afternoon, he was ready to talk about it, he knew I wasn't going to let it go. 'FINE!' He called when I was staring at him when we were cleaning up after the final kick boxing class. 'I'll tell you, maybe then you'll stop staring.' I nodded quickly, and put down the boxing gloves I was holding. He walked up to me and sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs next to the door. He patted on the chair next to him, so I sat down.

'It isn't an easy story, Nick,' he warned. I nodded, 'don't worry, I can handle it,' I said. He nodded halfheartedly, already thinking about how to tell me. 'I'm telling you this because I feel like I can trust you,' he said softly, showing his vulnerability for the first time. His eyes were not determined, not happy... They were dull and faint, finally admitting his pain. 'You can, we are friends,' I said, my voice cracking when I said friends. He scraped his throat and looked at his hands.

 _C'mon dad... you've got this..._

* * *

 **Lake**

I had been planning something with Savannah the past few days. Jenna had finally caved in after Tim and Layla's weird encounter, and told Melody what had happened between the couple. Apparently, Tobias and Iris' situation had also had a negative effect on Tim and Layla. They were still in love, but they found out they had different opinions on having children. Layla had told Tim that she understood Tobias' reasons for being scared of kids. Tim had told Layla that even though he would be scared, he would still want children... Then Layla told him that she didn't want children. Ever. This shocked me, because my mom was the best mom ever... And I knew I had to change her opinion.

I told Sera and Nick about what had happened between Tim and Layla, and Sera suggested that I'd take Savannah with me. Nobody could resist that little girl, and maybe Layla would decide that children aren't that bad. It would be a matter of time, a long time, but I had to try. Savannah apparently knew exactly what to do. At first she tried to talk Iris and Jenna into telling Tim that Layla should still come to Isenna's because she was also their friend, she had been for many years, and that they couldn't keep fighting because they actually loved each other. Tim had finally agreed after two days of nagging, and Iris invited Layla to come back. She did, and that's where Savannah and I came back into business. Sav always sat with her and told her stories about her mother, and how she loved her mother so much.

Sometimes I joined, talking about general matters and once even how Tim had said that Savannah was such a cute kid. That afternoon was no exception. Layla always visited on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. She walked in, waved at all her friends, smiled bravely at Tim and took a seat. 'Layla!' Savannah called, appearing in the doorway. She ran up to Layla who smiled even bigger. 'Sav!' They hugged happily. I quickly glanced at Tim, who looked like slightly incredulous. 'How are you doing, love?' Layla asked, patting on the chair next to her. 'I'm fine, thank you. How are you? I missed you yesterday,' Savannah said. Layla smiled and softly stroke her hair. 'I'm fine, missed you too Sav.'

Tim's eyes almost popped out of his head.

After a little while of chatting, I decided to pop in. 'Hey Sav,' I said, 'we have to go soon, Nick asked if you could come to see Tobias.' She smiled happily, knowing that I was just making something up... But she was a pretty good actress. 'Okay!' She stood up and smiled at Layla. 'Lake is really nice. His mommy told me that once she was afraid of having children... And Lake wouldn't have been born if it hadn't been for his father!' My mouth fell open, I pretended to be shocked. 'Sav! You cannot just tell that to people!'

Sav's eyes widened. 'But you told that to Sera because she said kids are yucky!' I nodded, 'but I stopped telling people after Sera said I'm still yucky.' Savannah laughed and hugged me. 'I think you're nice, don't listen to Sera.' Layla's cheeks had coloured, but she was smiling. 'That's okay, I have to talk to Tim anyway.' She hugged Savannah, and walked over to Tim. They were about to start talking when I heard Jenna yell. 'Iris!' Savannah and I looked up and saw Tobias and Zeke standing in the doorway, looking flustered as if they had been running.

 _What the hell?_

* * *

 **Nick**

'We loved each other very much, and she saved my ass on many occasions, but because of my father and my mother who left me, I kind of struggle with trusting people... And believing in myself. My father was abusive, and my mother couldn't handle it. She left without telling me, no, she faked her death and left me with him. He started abusing me after she'd gone. I never thought someone could actually love me, I mean, how could Iris love me if even my own parents didn't love me? But she did, and I failed her,' he started.

At some points, his voice was cracking and the breaths he drew in were shaky. 'Why did you fail her?' I asked, feeling terrible to see my father like that. 'After four and a half years of being together, she found out that she was pregnant. She was scared, but I was terrified. I was horrified of becoming like my father, I would never want to do that to her or my children... And I freaked out,' he admitted.

He bit his lip to keep himself from crying in front of me. 'She tried everything to assure me from not becoming like my father, but I freaked out more and more every time she addressed it, which scared her as well. She really wanted to keep the child, more than anything. Finally, I couldn't handle it anymore when she was about six months in. I left for a week, spending time on the road, trying to gather my thoughts. I realised I loved her so much, I loved her and didn't hurt her, then why would I hurt my children? My father never loved my mother like I love Iris, I realised I wasn't like him at all... So when I'd gathered my thought, I came back to an empty home. She'd moved out, and I was too late to tell her that I wanted to be there for her. In the mean time, Zeke and Jenna got into a fight because of me. Zeke was defending me, telling Jenna and Iris he understood my reasons. Jenna freaked out about that and defended Iris. Iris and I told them to stay out of it, afraid of them breaking up. They did, but we knew that it was already too late. The fight had gotten the better of them. I tried to be there for Iris, but she didn't want to get hurt again. When she finally let me into her life again, two weeks before her due date, we found out she was having twins. I was somewhat more scared, yet this time because of the responsibilities of two babies. She was still slightly unsure whether she could rely on me, and I tried to assure her she could... But then the worst thing possible happened,' he said, breaking down at the end.

Tears fell from his eyes. 'She started bleeding one night... And she had a miscarriage,' he cried, covering his doused eyes with his hands. 'Both our babies were gone, and I tried to be there for her, but she didn't want to see me, because I reminded her too much of her pain. Iris moved in with Jenna and Zeke moved in with me because they broke up too,' he cried.

 _Holy hell, HOLY FUCKING HELL!_

I hadn't realised I'd started crying too, so I wrapped an arm around Tobias' shoulders, trying to support him. 'I'm so sorry,' I said, knowing it was my fault to begin with... This was all my fault. Tobias shook his head and tried to swallow his tears. 'It's all my fault,' he said, his voice a mixture between pain and anger. 'I should've... I should've been there from the start.' I shook my head, not knowing what to say. 'I'm sorry I made you tell me, Tobias. This must have been extremely hard on the both of you, and it's probably still very hard. You have no idea how much I feel for you and Iris, but...' I started, then looked at my broken father. 'If you still love her, you should not give up on her.' He wiped his eyes and frowned. 'She would never take me back, even if I had anything to give her, Nick,' he said, confused. I shook my head. 'The only thing she needs is YOU, and for you to be there for her,' I explained.

His eyebrows shot up. 'How would you know that?' I smiled. 'Iris is just like Sera, and Melody for that matter. I know their kind.' Tobias smiled halfheartedly. 'So you're saying I should gradually try and work my way back into her life?' I shook my head quickly. 'I'm saying you should work hard and run back over there. There's a guy trying to hit on her.' His eyes widened, and I saw sparks of fear and anger. 'What?' 'His name is Peter, he likes her and he's trying to get her to go out with him. She's told him that she cannot go out with him yet, because she isn't over you, but that won't last forever, Tobias,' I explained.

All colour drained from his face. 'Take Zeke, and go back to Isenna's. Go get them back,' I said, looking at him. He nodded, his face regaining the usual determined sparkle. 'Thanks for the talk, Nick. Or well, the listening. You're right, I have to get her back before it's too late,' he said, jumped up and ran over to the door. I stood up to continue cleaning up when he stopped dead in his tracks. 'NICK?! LET'S GO!' I ran over to him, surprised. 'Oh, you want me to go with you?' He smiled, his eyes light blue. 'I have some conquering to do, might work better with a cheer squad behind me, because then she may feel sorry for me.' I laughed and nodded. 'I'll work for ya, buddy.' Tobias laughed, and ran away, calling Zeke's name. Holy shit... I did it!

* * *

 **Sera**

DAMN IT! Not only did Iris agree to go on that first date with Peter, but he also wanted to bring a friend for Jenna! Melody and I were trying to call Julian and Nick, with no success. What was taking them so long? Finally, five minutes before Iris was supposed to go out with Peter, Nick called back. 'SERA!' He yelled, and I heard that he was running. 'Nick? What are you doing?' I asked surprised. 'Well, at the moment we're running towards Isenna's,' He said happily. 'Tobias and Zeke are on their way to get Iris and Jenna back!' My mouth fell open. 'WHAT!' Melody stared at me, mouthing what was happening, and pressed her cheek against mine to hear what Nick was saying. 'We're on our way!' Nick said, and was about to hang up. 'WELL HURRY!' I said quickly, 'Iris is about to leave with that Peter guy!'

'TOBIAS!' Nick called, and I heard Tobias call back. 'IRIS IS ABOUT TO LEAVE WITH PETER!' 'NOT IF I CAN DO ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!' Tobias called, and Melody and I cheered. 'See you soon,' Nick yelled, and hung up. Melody and I exulted. Iris walked up to us with her coat in her hand. 'Girls, I'm leaving!' We were quiet immediately, staring at her. 'What?' She laughed. 'You can't go!' Melody said frantically. 'And why can't I?' Iris asked confused. Melody stared at me. 'Err, we have to talk to you about,' I started, but then I heard Jenna yell Iris' name.

I looked up and saw Tobias and Zeke standing in the doorway, who were looking at Iris and Jenna. Tobias was still wearing his workout clothes, his hair was messy and his eyes were exceptionally blue... Which happened to be mom's favourite look on dad. Iris dropped her coat and stared at him. 'What are you doing here?' She asked softly as she picked up her coat. He walked up to her, ignoring everyone's stares.

'I'm here to tell you that I don't want to do this any longer, Iris. I don't want to stay away from you,' he said, standing close to her. 'We went through something terrible, but that doesn't mean that I can just stop loving you. I never will.' Her eyes widened. 'We haven't spoken to each other in a year, why now, Tobias?' He pointed at Nick. 'I was talking to Nick about us, and he said something smart. He said I shouldn't have given up like that. If you love me like I love you, there is no way you have forgotten about me, and I want a second chance, Iris,' he said, taking her hands in his. 'Bad luck, man. She's going out with me tonight,' we heard Peter say from the doorway, holding up his coat.

Tobias looked at him, then back at Iris. 'Is that what you want?' Iris raised her eyebrows. 'Seriously, Tobias? You come in here after a year, wanting a second chance and I'm supposed to make up my mind in one second?' He frowned, 'what was I supposed to do? Wait until you're married with that douchebag and tell you then?' She looked shocked, 'I wish you would've told me sooner than this! I mean... _God damn it_ Tobias! I've waited for a year, and of course I love you, I always will... But I don't want to be hurt like that ever again.' Her eyes teared up, 'how would I know that you won't run from me again?' His eyes teared up too by seeing her like that. 'You don't. I was scared for becoming like my father, but I came back knowing that I could never hurt you or our children, and that I would never stop loving you and fight for you. I thought you really wanted me gone, so I stayed away from you... But I can't, I really can't.' He paused. 'I can't show you the future to tell you I will never run from you again, it's something you have to trust me with.'

I was staring at her with widened eyes. PLEASE IRIS! She looked down, a few tears rolling down her cheek. 'I have to go, Peter's waiting for me.' Tobias looked hurt, almost as hurt as during the fight Sera and I had with them... 'No he's not,' Zeke said from the door. He glared at Peter, clenched his hand into a fist and knocked down Peter. 'What the hell, Zeke!' Jenna called, and her mouth fell open. Iris looked shocked and Tobias smiled slightly. 'Sorry Iris, but there's one person you are meant to be with, and he's standing in front of you. Jenna, I'm here for the same reason as Tobias. Please talk to me?' Zeke asked, as he looked at Jenna. Jenna folded her arms and looked angry. 'Well, I'm looking forward to what you could possibly have to say.'

Melody walked over to Julian and Nick walked over to me. He looked at me with a nervous look on our faces as we turned towards Iris and Tobias again. 'I can't believe Zeke did that,' Iris said, then looked into Tobias' eyes with a slight smile. 'But I'm glad, I actually thought he was a jerk.' Tobias laughed and held her hands again. 'Would you PLEASE give me another chance?' She looked at him, clearly happy about him being there, yet her eyes looked like she was scared as well.

'I would,' she said, looking into his eyes. Nick and I smiled at each other happily, and I grabbed his hand. 'We're almost there, Nick!' He nodded quickly and looked at our parents again. Tobias also looked happy, causing Iris to giggle. 'I would, but you have to give me a little more time. I need to get rid of that stomach feeling like I'm going to lose you again,' she said. Tobias' face grew full of regret. He knew he'd really hurt her. 'I will do everything to assure you that you will never lose me again. I'm the luckiest man because you even consider coming back to me.'

Her cheeks reddened, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Please do,' she said. They rested their foreheads against the other for a few seconds. Breathing in the others presence, or that's how I'd always imagined it, because my parents always did that when they had been away from each other for a while. Tobias nodded. 'I'm here to stay, Shorty.' Nick smiled at me, 'he even mocks her height in an alternate universe.' I chuckled. I looked to my right and saw Julian and Melody raising their thumbs at us. Jenna and Zeke were talking calmly, smiling as they did. So were Tim and Layla... We were on our way to returning home, we just had to watch it play out.


End file.
